


When people found out

by Ale_96klmcst



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, friends who finds out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst
Summary: Short stories about Elippo's friends that found out they were a couple, in so many different ways.1. Eva ( day 4 of Elippoweek - cannon complain)2. Niccolò
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 13





	1. Eva

Who would had said that Elia and Giovanni would sang their songs in a club? No one, and of course, not Eva. With Luca as manager, that would also be the last gig they could got,so everyone in the group come to listen.

Martino arrived in hurry from the backstage and looked tired and exasperated. He was wearing a shirt that Eva didn't ever saw him wearing, but maybe...

— Is that Elia shirt? — the redhead asked.

— Yes. He has changed two times already, his nervous as fuck — Martino said and then smelled himself — and he smells, god —

Eva and Niccolò, who apperead out of nowhere, laughed.

— I thought I would never seen Elia Santini nervous, what a honor! Is he so afraid of the stage? - Eva asked.

— It seems like — he knew his bestfriend lied and in that moment, Martino was lying to her. He knew something and he had to tell her. Before she could said something, the dance floor were crowded with people and the host said that the show were starting any minute.

Eva decided she wanted to know what's going in on, so she asked the person who had all the answers.

— Sa, Martino said that Elia is nervous. I know you talk to him more than I do, so, do you know why? — Sana looked amused but really serious. 

— You should ask Martino, I'm not as close at Elia like he is —...typical Sana.

— Martino is with Nicco, I can't make him talk right now — 

Sana laughed lightly, and Eva noticed that she was nervous and looking at the entrace of the club, like she aspected to see someone coming.

— Look in the crowd, the answer is here — so Eva did. There were so many people, it wasn't easy to see and recognize a knowing face ( because yes, she was not very clever but if neither Martino or Sana talked clearly to her, She knew the girl). 

Then She see Filippo, Eleonora's brother and was heading towards him to say hello when he noticed he was looking on the stage with too much interesting. So she looked at the stage, seeing Elia and Giovanni on it.

Filippo was looking at Elia and Elia was smiling at him. Eva didn't see that coming for sure.

— It's Filo — Eva said to Sana, voice loud to make herself heard. Sana smiled.

Even Martino and Niccolò heard Eva, and now the red boy was pale.

— Elia's gonna kill me —


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

It was a normal day in Niccoló Fares'summer after finals: waking up with Martino in his bed, their bed, lunch with Sana and Malik and then Fifa tournament with all the Contrabbandieri gang. Plus Filippo, obvisiouly. He didn't why Filippo were suddenly part of their group, although he wasn't in their whatsapp chat. He only knows that every time he and Martino did something with the boys, someone invited him and he showed up. Niccolò thought someone invited him, but this time he wasn't so sure: Fifa and beer wasn't Filippo's place.It was more drinking wine, watching film or even Wii games. He wasn't the first time he came with the idea that something was off. Nothless he loved Filippo, they were friends after all but his behaviour lately was really sospicious. Even Marti noticed a few days ago and If his boyfriend noticed something other him, there was a real deal going on.

It was Giò and Marti turn on the game, so Nico decided to investigate.It was time to know what's going on. Or who: the only possible reason Filippo was spending so much time with them was to looking for in a boy. But who?

Giovanni? He was good looking, of course he had eyes, but not Fili's type. Too much hetero. Luchino? Too much childish for what Filippo tell him. Marti? He would had made a mode on him years ago, he was too supportive of their relationship so even himself was out of discussion. But maybe...

— Elia, do you have some news for us? —  
Elia frozed in his seat but tried to not be supicious.   
— What kind of news? Days in summer are all the same —  
A good actor, better than Martino for sure.   
— Love news! Do you see someone? You never talk about girls and date for sometimes —   
— Nico's right, zì. Giò broke up with the Argentinian months ago, its your turn. If I wasn't happy with Silvia, I would try with her myself—  
— Don't stress the boy, he trying to behave and find himself— Giovanni said and Martino stopped the game to look at his best friend. Giovanni knew.   
— Exactly, I'm finding myself —  
Nico thought that he was the only one seeing Filippo's smirk when Elia told this bullshit, but after some moments of silence...  
— Fili, how could you! I told you not to flirt with my friends! – Marti cried desperatly.  
— And If it was your friend who flirt with me, kiss me and seduce me, Would you be angry with me?—  
Giovanni was guilty and Elia really frigneted but also...relief? Oh boy, how could he miss this story? The way Elia looked at Filippo, so desperate for the touch but also so found of him. Or the way Filippo hands was on the back of Elia's, drawing circles to calm him.  
— YES! —Filippo looked at him in disbilief but Elia laughed and so Gio and I, even Luchino who didn't really understand what was going on — Okey no, but...—  
— Elia is not underage and they are happy and consensual. Don't be a mommy Marti, If Giò is not worried you don't have to be — Nico said, trying to calm his boyfriends. Giovanni smiled proudly and Niccolò knew immediatley that he had done some of his "wizards of love" tricks to make the couple happy.   
— You are right, Nì. Your are so wise —Martino said, kissing Nico quickly — But now... I wanna no everything. EVERYTHING, about you two —  
— I'm not telling you how to have sex with a man, I'm sorry Zì but you have to watch porn for that — Elia said and laughed when Martino tried to hit him with the Playstation controller.

It was a normal day in Niccolò Fares's life: full of friendship, laughs and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is Martino turn! Hope you liked at much as I do.  
> Who will be the next?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I had so much funny write about the boys and the girls finding out Elia and Filippo's relationship so I had decided to make it a collection. This first one is about Eva, for my first Elippo week!  
> English is not my mother tongue, please be gentle with me 🙈


End file.
